Hogwarts :: Dark Magick
by H. R. Callan
Summary: A story about Rowena Ravenclaw. A direct descendant of the founder of Ravenclaw House! Will involve Harry & Draco as Main Chars.
1. News

**Hogwarts Dark Magick**

Runs along side the Harry Potter books

**Prologue/**

Maybe it was a dream, after all no-one could have defeated him. But then some-one had. News travelled fast in our community. Harry Potter had done the unthinkable. He had defeated Lord Voldemort – He was only a toddler!

But a curse befell upon Harry that fateful night. An unseen power filled the boy. Extraordinary magick filled his soul. And all to show for it was a scar. Lightening shaped and right on his forehead. This would serve as a link between them in times to come.

Yet another force was at work this fateful night. Another child was affected by what had happened. Rowena Ravenclaw's direct descendant, Isdila, had joined Voldemort and he used her for a child. An heir if you like. But she resisted him and fled to protect the child. When he fell and was outcast as a mere spirit with no form she thought they were safe.

How wrong, Isdila was killed and the child thankfully was saved by none other but Dumbledore. He carried her to her new home. She would be brought up by an unknown family of wizards and witches. The Moison family took her in but she retained the Ravenclaw name.

**Chapter one/News**

'Raven darling what are you for?' A distressed call of one Fibby Moison called out into the living room. She shook her head and cleared away the mess Raven had made. Her name was infact Rowena but she was called Raven when in trouble.

She resembled a Raven in many ways. Her dark ebon hair and her impeccable skill on a broomstick. She was lucky where she lived as it was a total wizard community so she could openly practice Quidditch. She loved Quidditch as it made he feel as though she was actually flying.

Raven looked up from where she lay on the couch, 'I'm only practising!' She protested. She scooped up the Quaffle and cradled it in her arms.

'Yea, but ya don't have to break another window!' She was at her wits end with the changeling child. She was forever breaking stuff with her darn Quaffle. She was a gifted player at the sport but she wished she would take to playing with her friends outside more.

'Sorry momma! I didn't think it would go through the window!' She helped clear away glass from outside. The sun was hot and it burned her neck. She finished sweeping up the remains of the window and headed back indoors. Her mom was upstairs cleaning her room and she went back into the living room.

What a surprise awaited her when she entered. She didn't think a fully grown barn owl would be waiting for her. It cocked its head to one side and dropped the letter it was carrying from its beak. It gave a soft coo and flew back out the broken window.

Rowena just stared at the letter. What did it mean? She walked over the coffee where it lay and stared at it for what seemed minutes. Her mother was coming downstairs and she stopped at the bottom stair after catching sight of Rowena.

'Hun? What ya staring at?' she dropped the basket of dirty clothes and rushed over to her adopted daughter.

She too stared at the letter then whooped for joy and hugged Rowena tightly.

'Finally! Oh darling I thought yours would never come! Wow oh boy wait till your friends find out! You'll be heading to Hogwarts! To Hogwarts!' She danced around but Rowena stood as though in a trance.

'What? You mean?' It finally hit her. After all these years of hoping and dreaming she'd finally get to see the magical castle that so many of her friend's siblings had described. The place where she would at long last become a fully fledged witch.

'I'm so happy for you! And not a moment too soon! I'll send a return letter! What a surprise!' Fibby grabbed the nearest quill and scrawled on a scrap piece of parchment '_Accepted_' and got the family owl Huor to take it to Hogwarts.

'Wow, you'll have to get a wand, robes and owl and some much more! Books, potions equipment…' Buts her mother's words were becoming mere muttering as she heard an excited squeal from next-door.

'Momma, I'm going to see Willow okay?'

'Sure Hun! I'm just going to tell your cousins. They're sending their son this year and all.'

Thankful she could get away from her mother she left the house. A slight breeze had picked up but the sun still blared from the cloudless August sky. She went down their tiny garden path and through the gate. Godric's Hallow was a nice place to live. In winter it looked menacing and uninviting but in summer it was pleasant enough. She walked the short distance to next doors house and walked up their path.

She knocked on the door, 'Willow?' she called out and her father, James, answered the door.

'Raven! Did you get yours! Look, straight from the desk of Dumbledore!' she thrust the letter into Raven's face.

'Nice, yeah I got mine.' She laughed. They had been friends for what seemed forever. They even shared the same birthdays – September 22nd.

'Hey Raven' smiled Willow's older brother Mark. Raven smiled back. Mark had already started Hogwarts and was 3rd year in Hufflepuff. Willow laughed when she heard the news but Rowena didn't. As long as she didn't get put into Gryffindor she was happy. Willow wanted them to be in Gryffindor but Rowena hated that house. She wanted to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw like her namesake. But only time would tell…

**Okay 1st Chapter. I would like any comments at all and what you all though of it! **


	2. Gringotts

**Hogwarts Dark Magick**

Runs along side the Harry Potter books

**Chapter Two/Gringotts**

A loud beeping awoke Rowena with a start. She groaned when she saw it read only 7:00am. But she had it set for 9:00am. The only explanation was that her mother had put it forward. But she smiled, shook her head and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and pulled back her royal blue duvet covers. They were decorated with a large bronze Raven looking very regal. Her mother had decorated her room the way she wanted about a year ago. Rowena got up and her feet touched the cool floor boards. They were painted with bronze and blue stripes. She loved her room and wouldn't change it for the world. The walls were decorated with the Weird Sisters and right now they were singing in mute and generally waving to Rowena. She also had some muggle band posters up -U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, System of a Down and KoRn. She had gotten her mother to enchant them so they moved to. Bono winked at her and Anthony blew her a kiss. S.O.A.D was still asleep and KoRn were chatting up the Weird Sisters.

Rowena laughed and went to the bathroom. After getting dressed in a simply black crop top and blue jeans she went downstairs.

Her mother heard her bounce down the stairs and served up her pancakes.

'Hey momma!' she cooed as she drowned her pancakes in maple syrup. She cut them up and took her first bite. She grinned. This was heaven on a plate to her.

'D'ya know what today is?'

'Uh – August 28th?'

'Silly I didn't mean the date! Today we're going to Diagon Alley!'

Rowena dropped her knife and fork and stared at her mother.

'Don't just sit there with ya gob open! Eat up we've gotta leave soon.' Fibby laughed and leaned against the counter. She picked up her coffee and cradled it in her hand. She'd have to tell her soon the truth about how she came to be. She still hadn't gotten around to telling her she was adopted. But all this was happening and she didn't want to ruin her happiness even though she feared she'd find out before she could tell her herself.

Soon they were at the leaking cauldron. The walked off the ruby red Double Decker bus and looked at the grimy building. Muggles walked pass and paid neither heed to them nor the building. They entered and were immediately hit with the smell of stale whiskey and smoke.

'Hey Tom.' called Fibby to the barman as they passed through. A hag at the counter stared at them with one visible eye and two old wizards puffed on long pipes billowing purple smoke.

'Ya want summit to drink?' Tom asked as he cleaned out a glass with a grubby cloth.

'Naw thanks Tom – I've got Rowena and we're here to get her school equipment.'

'Wow whee if it ain't Rowena! Darling I ain't seen you since you were yea high!' Held his hand a few feet about he ground. Rowena blushed. Everyone was staring at her now. She loved attention but this was….uncomfortable.

'Hey Tom we gots ta go! But I be seeing ya later!'

They left and after her mother tapped the right brick with her wand they entered Diagon Alley.

'Two celebrities in one day. Potter now Ravenclaw.' Tom muttered as they left. He shook his head.

Rowena had only visited Diagon once before with her mother and she was too young to remember it. Throngs of witches and wizards of all ages were gathered here going to various shops to get what they needed.

'Well Darling I reckons we better get ya some money first.' Fibby directed Rowena to a snowy white building which towered over all the other little shops. Rowena gazed at it in amazement whilst the babble of shop keepers filled her ears.

'Dragon Liver! Only seventeen sickles an ounce!'

'Daylight robbery!' came the shrill voice of a witch in emerald green robes as she walked past and shook her head. A soft hooting came from a shop named _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. _

'Well go on in then.' Her mother pushed her forward. She looked at a goblin wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. He wore a swarthy clever look about his features and he had a pointy beard. The goblin's fingers were long as were his feet. He bowed as they entered and they came to a second pair of doors. They were silver and engraved with:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the doors and they entered onto a vast marble hall. About a hundred or so more goblins were sitting on high stools behind counters. Some studied jewels others counted gold and silver coins and weighed them.

Fibby and Rowena made for the nearest free goblin. He glared down at them.

'Good Morning Madame,' He rasped at Fibby, 'How might I be of service to you?'

'I'd like to take some money out of Miss Rowena Ravenclaw's safe please.'

'Do you have the key?'

'Right here.' She handed him a tiny gold key and he studied it for a couple of seconds.

'Seems to be in order. Very well I'll have someone that you to your vault,' He barked at a goblin in ruby and gold uniform, 'Huor here will take you to your vault.' And he waved them away and continued with some work.

Huor held open the door for them and they were now in a narrow stone passage. Rowena was surprised as she expected more grandeur. Huor whistled and a small cart rattled up the tracks. Huor open the door and they got on and sat down. Rowena loved roller coasters so was quite at ease. Fibby looked like she couldn't care much either.

Huor whistled again and they sped off.

Rowena's eyes stung as they whizzed along at breakneck speed but Huor wasn't steering so Rowena assumed the cart was enchanted. They twisted along and dived into the black shadows. They plunged even deeper and took more furious turns and twists but Rowena was enjoying it. The rattling cart came to a halt. Rowena looked on as a small boy and a large giant of a man sped off. She and her mother exited the cart.

'Vault 712' came the high pitched squeak that was Huor's voice. He placed the minuet key into a keyhole and a series of clicks were heard. The door opened a billows of purple smoke issued out. Rowena coughed slightly and then gasped. Mounds of gold, towers of silver and heaps of bronze coins filled the room.

'All mine?' She turned to her mother.

'All yours, now hurry and fill ya bag. But remember this has to last you 7 years of school. Rowena nodded her head and piled coins into the pouch bag her mother handed to her.

'Now the Silver ones are sickles, the gold ones are Galleons and those small bronze ones are Knuts. Lemme think – Seventeen sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. Easy enough to remember.' Her mother smiled and motioned for Rowena to come on and hurry up.

She finished filling her bag and the goblin locked the vault again. The entered the cart one last time and in a wild ride they left Gringotts and stood in the blinking sun.

'So what now?' she asked her mother.

'Time to get your stuff.'

**Okay 2nd Chapter. I would like any comments at all and what you all though of it! **


	3. The Wand

**Hogwarts Dark Magick**

Runs along side the Harry Potter books

**Chapter Three/The Wand**

Rowena looked around. With all this money she was dieing to buy something.

'First things first. Get out ya list Hun.'

Rowena fished into her pocket and pulled out the stiff parchment letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_Dear Miss Ravenclaw,_

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Rowena unfolded a second piece of parchment and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

**Uniform**

First year students require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black and silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**Set Books**

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magick _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Albert Waffling

_A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration _by Emerie Switch

_One Thousand Magikal Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FORST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

'So where do we start?'

'How about we get your uniform first?' Fibby walked ahead and Rowena followed thinking of all the wonderful stuff she'd need. She was most excited about the wand. But what she resented was that they couldn't have their own broomsticks. She had been playing Quidditch since she was 6 with Willow and Mark.

They arrived outside _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _As they entered a bell twinkled and a squat smiling witch greeted them.

'Hogwarts?' she asked. 'Got another two being measured up now. Go ahead.'

'I'll wait here.' Fibby sat on a leather chair and smiled.

At the back of the shop a boy with a pale, pointed face stood on a stool next to the by she had seen in Gringotts. Madame Malkin stood with the boy with dark messy hair and pinned him up. She approached an empty stood and stood whilst a 3rd witch pinned her up.

'Hullo' said the pale looking boy, 'Just been chatting to him but he's boring. So Hogwart's too?'

'Yea – You play Quidditch?'

'But of course, he doesn't' he nodded towards the other boy.

'Why? What's his name?'

'Says it's Harry, I'm Draco. I reckon his a mud-blood' He held out a slender pale hand.

She shook it 'Rowena.' She knew what a Mudblood was.

'Nice name. I was just saying to him that it'll be a crime if I don't get picked to play for my house and I must say I hate the rule that we first year's can't play.'

'I agree – been playing since I was six.'

'Same – What house do you reckon you'll get chosen for?' he smiled at her. His grey eyes seemed to lighten slightly.

'Hopefully Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I'm a pure-blood see and I'd hate to be in Gryffindor. Even Hufflepuff's better than that. I have a friend Willow who wants to be in Gryffindor. I tell you she's stupid.'

'I agree – Hopefully we'll get put in Slytherin together. If not and you're in Ravenclaw hope we'll still be friends.'

'You're done dear.' The witch took off her robes and wrapped them up.

'Thanks! Bye Draco and Harry!' she waved, grabbed her parcel and left with her mother.

'Was that Draco you were talking to?'

'Yea – he seems nice enough. I don't like the other boy.'

'I'd be careful of Draco…'

'I'll be fine mom! Let's go get my wand next.'

Fibby nodded and they headed down the street. The approached a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Maker's of Fine Wands since 392 BC_

Fibby pushed open the creaking door and the small boy and towering giant of a man exited.

'Hi' muttered Rowena as Harry knocked past her. He kept his head down and walked briskly.

'Well hello Mr. polite.' She sneered and entered the tiny shop. Shelves were stacked high with narrow, long packages. A twinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop and a soft voice broke the silence.

'Welcome young Ravenclaw.'

Rowena almost jumped a foot in the air. She had just entered the shop and already the mysterious shopkeeper knew her name.

'I was wondering when you'd turn. I've already had an unusual costumer today. Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple too. And you're mother. Yes, she favoured the maple and dragon heartstring, elven inches. Excellent for charm work. And your father. Yew and phoenix feather. Thirteen and a half inches. How curious. Well I wonder which wand will pick you.'

Rowena stood speechless whilst she took in all this information. Her father was never spoken off yet this man remembered the exact wand he sold him? He must be a nutcase.

'What is your wand arm?' he held a long thin measuring tape.

'My right.'

'Good good.'

He turned his back and the tape measurer worked on its own accord. Mr. Ollivander whipped a thin box off a nearby shelf and blew off the dust. He extracted the wand and held it out to Rowena. He waved his hands and the tape dropped to the floor.

'Holly, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Give it a wave.'

Rowena reached for the wand and gripped it in her fingers. She raised the wand ready to wave it but Mr. Ollivander grabbed it from her.

'Beechwood and phoenix feather. Nine inches. Nice and sturdy. Just take it and give it a wave.'

She barely had it raised when he lifted it and took it from her.

'No, no, no this simply won't do,' He climbed a step ladder and reached down another box, 'Ebony and dragon heartstring. Eleven inches. Good and flexible.'

She took it in her hands and felt instant warmth. She waved and the floor seemed to quake. Boxes flew out from their places and smashed against each other. A deep thunder was heard from somewhere and the rumbling stopped.

'My, you have strong magick in your blood m'dear.' He didn't seem upset or angry at the state of his shop, quite the opposite. He clasped his hands together and almost skipped behind the counter.

'Well that'll be seven Galleons please.'

Rowena fished into her pouch and paid the old man.

The exited a couple of minutes later with Fibby carrying the long thin parcel. Rowena was thrilled for she had want she was longing to get for so long.

'Now – Your owl.'

'Yea can I get a snowy owl?'

'No, they're not a good choice.'

'Why?'

'Well – they're not very discreet are they?'

'I suppose not…..'

'How about an eagle owl?'

'Ok'

They walked into Eeylops and the hooting got louder. It was dark the floor covered in straw. A plump witch stood behind the counter and gave them a friendly smile. Her hair reminded Rowena of a loo brush and it was an ageing grey. There was a flutter and a shadow flew over Rowena's head. She giggled. She loved birds and wanted a owl. Any student would be stupid to get a toad or a cat. There was also the practical side to having your own owl. It could send mail for her.

'Good morning Missus' the small witch chirped from where she sat.

'Hello.' Rowena cheerily replied.

'Looking for an owl then? Hogwarts is it? Ah well – want type you be wanting?'

'An eagle owl if possible.'

'Got just the thing fer ya here.' She walked over to a large cage a retrieved the most beautiful bird Rowena had ever seen. It was a lovely tawny brown with chocolate brown specks. Its eyes were an orangey-yellow. Rowena loved it.

'He's a lovely thing ain't he? Got a good temperament n all.'

Rowena paid 3 Galleons for him and left. He sat happily in his bronze cage. He gave a happy hoot.

They got the rest of Rowena's items and were home in no time.

'Well,' gasped Fibby as she collapsed onto the couch in their living room. She lay sprawled and Rowena tumbled into the room.

'Ya think I got everything?' for there was a lot to get.

'I reckon so. You need to be in bed. You gots to get the train tomorrow!'

Rowena smiled to herself. Finally she'd get to go to the place she had dreamed of most of her childhood days. She neatly placed everything into her trunk and got dressed for bed.

She gazed around her room. She had taken down her posters which now lay in her trunk. She hoped the other girls at school liked her. Smiling she fell asleep on top of her bed…

**Okay 3rd Chapter. I would like any comments at all and what you all though of it! **


End file.
